Straw Hat Pirates
'Background' The Straw Hat Pirates were formed in the East Blue by Monkey D. Luffy around two years ago. After traveling around the East Blue he met and recruited 4 members. Roronoa Zoro after saving him dishonorable death at the hands of Marines's Lieutenant Morgan . Nami after saving her from the Buggy Pirates although this was a ruse at first. Usopp after saving his village from the Kuro along with gaining their first Ship the Going Merry. Sanji at the Baraite restaurant. After Nami betrayed the crew in order to gain money for her deal with Arlong Pirates the rest of the crew went to Nami's home town and liberated it from them and thus Nami was free to join the crew. After making a quick supply stop and Shells Town and making enemies with local marines, Smoker and Tashagi. They headed towards the Grand Line. 'Leadership' Unlike most Pirate Crews. The Straw Hats don't official head figure that makes the final decisions but are instead ran under certain circumstances by each crew member expert fields. For example during on the ocean Nami is that usually the one that takes charge because of her navigation. However the crew does have a Captain, Monkey D. Luffy who does pull rank and take charge on destination or go to adventuring, usually into dangerous circumstances much to he misfortune of Nami and Usopp. The crew care about each other to point that they each see each other as family despite the arguments with each other. They also support each others dreams to point they willing give up their dreams if it's protect one another. If any of them encounter a person that the crew dislikes either because of a past event or simply because that member is against what that person is doing, then the rest of the crew will hold a deep grudge against that person and will express the desire to attack them and will not show them any mercy 'Strength' 'Ship' Thousand Sunny 'Teams' Monster Trio Weakling Trio 'Relationship with the Alliance' The Straw Hat Pirates have a small degree of influence in the alliance. With one of its members, Monkey D. Luffy being one of the four Acts Of Order and another, Nico Robin being one of the captains in the Stealth Divsion. Despite thier small size they quite strong being considered one strongest crews in the alliance. With three of its members being among the strongest in their respective divisions, Monkey D. Luffy in the 2nd Division and Roronoa Zoro and Sanji in the 1st Division. Straw Hats care about their comrades from the other worlds to extent that they treat them like if they were members of their crew. Luffy even originally offered Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel to become members but they polity declined due them being loyal to respective groups. Luffy seems to even be willing to recruit members from other worlds. Such he recruited Flare because she lost her home. Despite her past as Dark Wizard and Son Goku. 'Threat to Coalition' 'List of Members' *Monkey D. Luffy(Act of Order)(Captain) (Member of Monster Trio)(1st Member)(Solider in the 2nd Division) *Roronoa Zoro(Swordsman)(Member of Monster Trio)(2nd Member)(Solider in the 1st Division) *Nami(Navigator)(3rd Member)(Solider in the 4th Division) *Usopp(Sniper)(4th Member)(Solider in the 4th Division) *Sanji(Chef)(5th Member)(Member of the Monster Trio)(Solider in the 1st Division) *Tony Tony Chopper(Doctor)(6th Member)(Solider in the 5th Division) *Nico Robin(Archeologist)(7th Member)(Captain in the Stealth Division) *Franky(Shipwright)(8th Member)(Solider in the 3rd Division) *Brook(Musician)(9th Member) (Solider in the 1st Division) *Flare Corona(10th Member)(Wizard)(Solider in the 2nd Division) *Son Goku(11th Member)(Half sealed inside Luffy) 'Traveling Companions and Former Traveling Companions' Sometimes the crew will invite other people travel with them for various reasons. Though they are not official members they consider close to crew. *Nefeltari Vivi (Left crew to return to her duties as a Princess of Alabasta) *Carue(Left crew to return to his duties in Alabasta) *Kinemon *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Kanjuro 'Trivia' Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirate World Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Straw Hat Pirates